Haunted
by starchameleon
Summary: This is just a Hunger Games Songfic featuring Taylor Swift's Haunted. Enjoy!


Hey guys, this is my first story well, scratch that first songfic for the Hunger ! Disclaimer- I own nothing Suzanne Collins does.

You and I walk a fragile line. I had known it all this time. But I never thought I'd live to see it break.

Me and you have been fighting for a while now, even with the kids around. You decided you needed a break so you left. But, you promised you'd come back just for the kids.

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet. And I can't trust anything now.

You've been gone for about three weeks and not once have you come back to see the kids. Right now, I'm scared.

Holding my breath, won't lose you again.

You finally came home and burst through the door. I had a rare smile on my face, because for once I was happy to see you. I was so happy you were finally back.

Something's made your eyes go cold.

You began to pick up our baby girl that you forced me to have. I looked in your eyes only to see them unmoving, not with love, but with pure hatred. You then, grasped your two hands around her neck.

Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong your all I wanted.

"Peeta!" I screamed. You stopped choking the baby and dropped her to turn and look at me. You then proceeded to walk towards me. As soon as you had made your first step towards me I had pulled out my gun.

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out.

You made your last step towards me and I pressed the gun ready to aim. You lunged at me and without hesitation I pulled the trigger.

Can't breathe whenever your gone can't turn back now, I'm haunted.

Every night I sleep, and all I can think about is you. You were all I wanted.

Stood there and watched you walk away. From everything we had. But, I still mean everything I say to you.

The day you walked away was the last time I got to see the real Peeta. Because when you were gone I knew the Capitol had got to you and you know how much I hat the Capitol's mutations. But still, I miss you.

He will try to take away my pain. And he just might make me smile. But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead.

I had a funeral for you. But, Gale was the only one who showed up. Gale and I are becoming real close. But, he'll never be like you.

Oh, oh, holding my breath , won't see you again. Something keeps me holding on to nothing.

I know your gone. Your death was on my hands. Some days I wish I could just forget about you. But, I just can't.

Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out.

Peeta, you were my other half. When your gone I just can't function right.

Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted. Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out.

On bad days Gale tries to comfort me but, with no success. Only your gentle hands can make my tears go away.

Can't breathe whenever your gone can't turn back now, I'm haunted. I know, I know, I just know. Your not gone, you can't be gone. No.

"Katniss, I love you." Gale said with a gleam in his eyes as he grasped my hands.

"No" I said a little above a whisper. ""You'll never be like him. Now get out!" I screamed at him. He gave me a look I had never seen before and left. I didn't mean for it to be like that. But, I just can't believe your gone.

Come on, come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. Won't finish what you started.

You can't just leave me like this. Just come back and we can start all over. I just love you so much.

Come on, come on don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out can't breathe whenever your gone, can't go back now. I'm haunted.

I feel like my doors are closing in when I think of you. You broke down walls no one else has before.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time.

Now, I'm all by myself taking care of the kids. But, I don't think I'll last much longer without your blue eyes looking back at me with reassurance.

Never ever thought I'd see it break. Never thought I'd see it.

I sat up in my bed screaming and you started to rub my back. I looked to my right and there you were. Everything I thought about was just a dream. And I'm glad you're here with me. I'm no longer haunted.

I hoped you guys liked it. And I want you to tell me what you think about it … so review!

~Nicky


End file.
